Grâce à un téléphone
by Dragonha
Summary: UA. Kaname Kuran trouve par hasard un portable dans la rue. Le téléphone d'un garçon où il trouve un nom qui lui plait bien. Voulant assouvir un fantasme, Kaname appelle ce numéro !


**Auteur:** Drag

**Disclamer :** Tous les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. Juste l'histoire est de moi.

**Warning :** un lemon, et oui encore une fois.

**Résumé :** UA. Kaname Kuran trouve par hasard un portable dans la rue. Le téléphone d'un garçon où il trouve un nom qui lui plait bien. Voulant assouvir un fantasme, Kaname appelle ce numéro !

**Grâce à un téléphone**

Ah ! Enfin les cours sont terminés, cela lui avait paru long. Kaname Kuran n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui, en cette chaude après-midi, et à traîner, pour une fois, chez lui. Il n'avait de toute façon qu'une courte distance à parcourir, son appartement se trouvait à cinq minutes de son lycée. Ainsi, il allongea son pas, dans la perspective d'un verre glacé, atténuer cette chaleur ne lui ferait que du bien. Il devait faire plus de trente degrés, un calvaire à supporter, surtout que sa climatisation était en panne. Il se contenterait d'ouvrir les fenêtres, enfin peu importe.

Cependant, et malgré son empressement, un reflet impromptu le fit s'arrêter. C'était un téléphone gisant à côté d'un poteau électrique. Des suppositions traversèrent son esprit sur le propriétaire qui n'avait sans doute pas remarqué la disparition de son portable, pas encore. Kaname le tourna dans tous les sens, cherchant une indication sur la personne à qui il pouvait appartenir. Mais rien. Il ouvrit le clapet et constata avec incrédulité que l'appareil était allumé ! Bon, il fallait croire que quelqu'un avait pris cette personne au dépourvu. Il fallait être inconscient ou très occupé pour laisser ainsi une telle possession sans l'éteindre.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour un reflet était en réalité un voyant lumineux, indiquant qu'il y avait un message, attendant d'être ouvert. Kuran se savait indiscret en fouillant ce téléphone mais la curiosité fut la plus forte, après tout peut-être découvrirait-il à qui était cet appareil s'il regardait dedans. Il lut de ce fait le message.

_Hé ! Tu pourrais répondre quand même ! Je fais comment moi pour le __calendrier du club ? T'as intérêt à te bouger, si tu ne veux pas avoir Zéro sur le dos. Il est irritable, tu le sais. Alors répond-moi rapidement Shiki !_

Un nom lui vint tout de suite en tête, Shiki Senri. Il le connaissait de vue. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe mais se parlait de tant en tant. Logique, ils avaient intérêt à s'entendre ! Ichijo Takuma, son meilleur ami, sortait avec ce mannequin brun depuis un an maintenant. Il donnerait en mille que c'est justement Ichijo qui avait du surprendre le garçon sur le chemin de leur appartement, faisant tomber le portable.

Bref, il décida de le prendre avec lui, il rendrait son bien à Shiki le lendemain. Ce qui étonna le plus le jeune homme fut un nom cité dans le message, envoyé par la cousine justement du mannequin. Rima avait mentionné le nom de Zéro ! Il n'y avait pas d'erreur, un nom qui n'était guère répandu, et qui seyait parfaitement pourtant à son possesseur. Zéro Kiryu, un mannequin du club de photographie, comme Shiki. Il avait une attitude aussi froide que son nom, gâchant ses yeux d'un améthyste pur en les fronçant continuellement. Même devant les projecteurs, il ne souriait jamais. Mais son charisme était si écrasant, et son corps si fin et délicat qu'on lui concédait tout.

En gros, Kaname l'admirait, comme toute l'école en fait. Pas qu'il ait à se plaindre, son corps était tout aussi beau que celui de son idole, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que ce Kiryu était un fantasme vivant, et qu'il ne le laissait aucunement indifférent. Curieux, le brun s'autorisa à vérifier quelque chose. Il entra dans le répertoire du téléphone et tapa la lettre K. Son intuition était bonne, Kiryu Zéro était enregistré. Des idées passèrent dans sa tête, rien que cette indication lui donnait des espoirs, d'approcher le garçon à l'impassibilité légendaire.

Un plan se dessina lentement dans sa tête. Ce téléphone était une bénédiction du ciel, et il comptait bien s'en servir ! Plus pressé encore, il courut pour ainsi dire chez lui, fermant la porte à double tour et jetant son sac à l'aveugle. Il posa l'appareil sur sa table basse et prit le temps de réfléchir. Certain d'envoyer un message oui, encore fallait-il trouver les bons mots et surtout quoi lui écrire ? Devait-il se faire passer pour Shiki ? Avait-il une chance en agissant ainsi ? Il en doutait. Une rencontre improvisée peut-être ?

Ah ! Comment faire pour ne pas passer pour un obsédé ou un bizarroïde ? Kaname se tritura les méninges pendant de longues minutes. Avant de se rendre au plus simple.

_RDV sur le toit de l'école demain à midi. Viens stp._

Clair et concis. N'importe qui aurait pu envoyer cela, Shiki en premier. Tout le monde savait que le toit était l'endroit où se retrouvaient les deux amants à midi. Après cela, il composerait comme il pourrait pour inviter son fantasme à venir chez lui, et réchauffer son lit par là-même occasion. Fort de sa décision, le jeune homme fit enfin ses devoirs, puis passa la soirée comme à son habitude, douche, repas, lire son livre de chevet et dodo !

Peu avant midi, le lendemain, Kuran prit Takuma à part.

« Rends-moi un petit service, Taku-chan. »

« Je veux bien mais dis-moi ce que tu veux. » répliqua aussitôt son meilleur ami.

« Je voudrais vous déranger à midi. Et puis… Bon, je me lance. Il y a des rumeurs ce matin qui laisse entendre que Kiryu va venir voir Shiki. Tu sais que je suis un de ses fans, alors tu veux bien ? »

« Bon d'accord, Kaname. Pas de problème. Mais tu sais ça m'étonnerait que Kiryu vienne parler à Shiki. Généralement, moins il en dit, mieux c'est. Et puis ça m'étonne cette histoire de rendez-vous, ça ne ressemble à aucun de ces deux-là. » commenta le blond.

Le brun remercia son ami, bon il avait bien joué de son attitude fan de Zéro, mais la suite s'avérera corsée. Ils se rendirent donc tous les deux sur le toit, Ichijo trouva vite sa place dans les bras de Shiki, et les trois garçons parlèrent. Le regard en coin, Kaname lorgnait sur la porte et ses amis le virent. Plus que l'étonnement qu'il aime le 'glaçon', ils se demandaient ce qui lui prenait tout à coup de montrer tant d'intérêt pour ce garçon, alors qu'il était si discret habituellement.

Puis, une dizaine de minute avant la reprise, il arriva enfin ! Il était grand, si inexpressif et pourtant tellement séduisant que Kuran en resta figé quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? » souffla-t-il seulement, comme s'il s'ennuyait déjà.

« Désolé, mais les rumeurs sont fausses, Kiryu. Mon copain ne t'as jamais envoyé de message, il a perdu son téléphone hier. Sûrement quelqu'un qui voulait faire une farce. » répliqua un peu sèchement le blond. Rien à faire, il avait du mal à encadrer ce type qui ne parlait pas et qui, selon lui, n'avait aucune politesse.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés se contenta de cela, hocha la tête et se tourna vers les escaliers. Il avait atteint le bas des marches quand on l'appela d'en haut.

« Attends ! Kiryu, je voudrais te parler. »

Le modèle releva le regard, et perdit son impassibilité l'espace d'une seconde. Le garçon qui le hélait était sublime, les cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux chocolats vivants d'une étincelle qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu. Son cœur rata un battement, pour la première fois, il ressentit quelque chose d'autre que l'indifférence ou l'ennui. Cependant, il reprit très vite ses esprits, il serait mal vu de faillir à sa réputation.

Enfin, peut-être s'il jouait bien le coup parviendrait-il l'air de rien à attirer ce beau garçon dans ses filets. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait trouver un petit-ami. Les filles l'avaient immédiatement rebuté avec leurs manières agaçantes et leurs cris de crécelles. Les garçons étaient plus simples et ne se prenaient pas la tête. Alors oui, celui-là avait tout pour lui plaire et enfin le faire vivre. Il avait l'air appétissant et assez enflammé pour le supporter, lui et son caractère de cochon.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec son indifférence coutumière, mais avec une voix plus douce que d'habitude. L'étudiant le rejoignit devant les escaliers. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une unique seconde, mais leurs cœurs battirent aussitôt la chamade. Etre si près l'un de l'autre était une première pour tous les deux. Aucun ne montra la gêne qu'ils avaient à se tenir proche d'un si beau garçon, et de surcroît quelqu'un qui faisait faire la rumba à leurs hormones.

« Je… Je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu après les cours ? Parce que je voudrais… aller faire un tour en ville avec toi. » débita Kaname en le regardant difficilement dans les yeux.

« Ok. Devant les portes à 17 h 00. » Là-dessus, le mannequin fila aussi sec, se félicitant de sa prestation, et ce sans avoir du faire grand-chose. Il lui avait mâché le travail, et appréciait grandement qu'il ait visiblement assez de caractère pour l'inviter.

A l'heure dite, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent. Pendant ses cours, le brun avait cherché ce qu'il pouvait acheter en ville, histoire que son conte tienne la route. Au lieu d'une bête course, c'est un plan qui émergea, au détriment du cours d'Histoire auquel il assistait. Une ligne de conduite parfaite pour amener le bel argenté chez lui, et avec facilité en plus. Ainsi, les deux jeunes se rendirent en ville rapidement, marchant à bonne allure et sans échanger un mot.

Personne n'aurait appelé ça un rendez-vous, et Kuran ne s'y trompait pas. L'argenté restait résolument derrière lui et le silence n'arrangeait rien. Mais chacun se complaisait dans cette marche. Kiryu mata allègrement, mais de manière discrète, le dos, la chute de reins et les longues jambes de sa proie. Quand à l'autre, cela lui laissait le loisir de jouer de ses hanches pour espérer attirer celui qui le suivait. De cette façon, les quelques passants qu'ils croisèrent se léchèrent aussi les lèvres au spectacle sensuel que renvoyait le brun.

Cela se passa ainsi jusqu'à la librairie, puis jusqu'au magasin de vêtements. Les nerfs et l'exceptionnel masque d'indifférence du 'glaçon' y furent mis à rude épreuve. Kuran vint défiler devant lui avec des chemises lui collant à la peau, des pantalons étroitement serrés aux hanches… Une torture ! Quand il pensait que ça ne pouvait être pire, son bourreau s'en vint avec un maillot, ne cachant pas grand-chose de son anatomie parfaite.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Kiryu ? » demanda innocemment Kaname en se tournant et se retournant.

Les fesses rebondies devant les yeux, Zéro ne put que bloquer sa respiration et reprit comme il put son teint normal, le rouge aux joues, il allait se foutre la honte !

« Mm. Ok, t'as fini ? »

Un discret soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Kaname quand il rentra dans la cabine. Il aurait pu se démonter, le laisser là… malgré tout, c'est cette attitude qui l'attirait chez lui. Il allait le rendre dingue avec son attitude cool et froide, mais foi de lui, ça allait changer. Surtout avec ce qu'il avait concocté pour la fin de ce 'rencard'.

Dès qu'ils sortirent du magasin, Kaname remercia son idole en lui proposant d'aller souper dans un restaurant ensemble. Le garçon hocha simplement la tête. Ils se dirigèrent donc au coin de la rue, dans un snack de leur connaissance. Ils commandèrent rapidement et dégustèrent leur plat. Une seule chose ne se passa pas comme Kaname l'avait prévu. Des filles reconnurent Zéro et vinrent le voir. Pourquoi avait-il participé à une campagne placardée dans toute la ville, bon sang !

« Ah ! Kiryu-san ! Un autographe s'il vous plait ? »

« Serrez-moi la main, je vous en prie ! »

Plusieurs filles hurlèrent ça à leurs oreilles, ce qui déplut fortement aux garçons. Malgré son attitude hautaine et frôlant le zéro polaire, le modèle fut assailli et forcé à toucher des filles, et quelques femmes plus vieilles pour leur seul plaisir. Quand l'amas resta près d'eux plus de dix minutes, le brun n'en put plus.

« Ca suffit ! Arrêtez vos jérémiades et cris de fan girls hystériques. » commença-t-il calmement. « J'ai les oreilles sensibles, je vous suggère de vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse disparaître votre précieux mannequin. »

Le groupe s'étaient tus et le regardaient comme une bête étrange. Son regard noir finit de les effrayer, autant que son dernier avertissement.

« Retournez à vos places, immédiatement avant que je vous colle à vos chaises moi-même. »

Zéro ne le montra guère, mais fut impressionné. En quelques microsecondes, ces femelles timbrées retournèrent à leur place, il avait de l'autorité l'air de rien. Il nota pour lui-même qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver. D'un regard, il fit comprendre à son sauveur qu'il le remerciait. Enfin, ils commandèrent deux cafés, se confirmant qu'ils partiraient juste après. Une fois mais pas deux de ce cirque burlesque au possible.

La serveuse arriva avec leurs consommations à bonne allure, comme si elle se dépêchait de les atteindre pour leur parler. Pour le bon fonctionnement de son plan, et accessoirement parce qu'il n'aimait pas son regard rivé à l'argenté, Kaname lui fit un croche patte. Il tapa assez fort le pied de la fille, discrètement, et les cafés tombèrent sur le torse du pauvre Kiryu. Le café dégoulina aussi jusqu'à son pantalon.

« Oh non ! Pardonnez-moi. Je vais vous… » se reprit la jeune femme.

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Viens Kiryu, on n'est pas loin de chez moi. Je te nettoierais ça, et je t'offrirai un café pour compenser. »

Ne laissant aucune chance à la serveuse de s'en tirer, le brun épongea le plus gros des dégâts. Puis il prêta sa veste à son ami pour faire le trajet jusqu'à chez lui. Kuran régla l'addition dans la foulée et mena sa victime vers son appartement. Durant ce court laps de temps, le top model sonda l'autre garçon, il avait deviné ce qu'il avait fait. Sournois et malin, doublé d'un esprit pervers, il avait tâté son pénis à travers son pantalon après tout, juste le mec parfait. Il allait se régaler, mais il devait continuer à lui paraître froid, juste pour voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller. Même si jusqu'à présent il n'était aucunement déçu de son effronté soupirant.

Kaname les mena jusqu'à son appart et le fit entrer rapidement, fermant la porte à clé, remarqua son invité. L'endroit était clair, baigné par le soleil, mais il faisait assez chaud, en raison de la canicule qui sévissait. Zéro sentit très vite les mains du brun lui enlever la veste et retiré son tee-shirt.

« Je te laisse enlever le pantalon ? Ou tu veux que je le fasse ? » susurra l'hôte, en ricanant.

S'il ne se maitrisait pas aussi bien, il ferait moins le malin, il serait sous lui et gémirait à n'en plus pouvoir.

« M'en fous, vas-y. » répliqua-t-il en réponse à la bravade.

Sans se faire prier, Kuran défit le bouton et fit glisser prestement le vêtement. Il mit le tout dans sa lessiveuse avec une dose de poudre, vérifiant toutefois l'étiquette du tee-shirt, sait-on jamais avec les mannequins.

Il ne proposa même pas à sa proie de remettre des fringues. Et celui-ci ne protesta pas.

« Je vais faire les cafés. » indiqua le brun. L'autre acquiesça et attendit en s'asseyant devant la table basse.

Kiryu remarqua cependant le cartable de son futur amant à ses côtés. Il s'assura qu'il était occupé et farfouilla dedans. Il trouva vite ce qu'il cherchait : le portable de Shiki. Il le savait depuis qu'il l'avait abordé, et ne fit que sourire, culotté celui qu'on prenait pour un agneau à l'école ! Il rangea tout rapidement avant que son hôte revienne avec deux tasses.

« Tiens. » dit Kuran en lui posant son café devant lui.

Ils burent sans échanger de paroles, mais ne restant cependant pas sans réfléchir. Zéro cogitait sur la façon dont l'autre allait se débrouiller pour l'amener à son lit. Kaname lui se souvint de suite de l'événement déclencheur qu'il avait prévu pour ce moment.

« Dis ? J'ai entendu dire que dans ton milieu, vous couchiez beaucoup. Tu l'as déjà fait, alors ? » interrogea-t-il son invité, avec peu de tact.

« Non, pas dans ce contexte. » se contenta de répondre l'argenté.

« Oh. Et si moi, je te le demandais… t'en dirais quoi ? » sourit sensuellement le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil provocateur.

« T'as déjà couché, toi ? » cingla l'autre en réponse, avec un rictus en coin, laissant comprendre qu'il le prenait pour une vierge effarouchée.

« Si je dis oui ? Ca fait quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais moche, non plus. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, avisant les réactions qui allaient découler de leur escarmouche verbale.

Aucun ne céda, jusqu'à ce que l'hôte soupire profondément.

« Merde ! Je me jette à l'eau, tant pis ! » lança Kaname en se levant. Il avança félinement jusqu'à sa proie, s'assit à côté d'elle et l'embrassa d'autorité. Il sentit parfaitement, le léger sourire de sa soi-disant victime. Zéro avait gagné, mais restait à faire comprendre au Kuran qui menait vraiment la danse. Aussi, l'argenté enroula sa langue avec dextérité autour de celle de son homologue et les langues entamèrent un bal échevelé. Kaname tenta de ne pas se soumettre mais peine perdue, le bougre avait de l'expérience, plus que lui.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Zéro ne le domina plus seulement à ce niveau-là, mais le surplombait. Il ne savait pas quand ni comment mais il était étalé de tout son long au sol avec un modèle à moitié avachi sur lui. Mais quand ils s'embrassaient comme ça, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Le baiser fut bientôt rompu, l'air commençait à leur manquer, mais ils reprirent de plus belle assez vite. Les bisous ne durèrent pas longtemps, aussi impatients l'un que l'autre, ils trouvèrent vite le chemin du lit et s'étalèrent dessus.

Kiryu continua à dominer l'échange, allant jusqu'à passer sa main sous la chemise de son partenaire. Il caressa langoureusement le ventre plat, avant de remonter lentement. Un grain de chair dur l'arrêta bientôt. Décidé à s'amuser pour une fois, le garçon traça doucement des cercles autour du téton, laissant Kaname gémir de cet acte agaçant.

Le brun grogna plusieurs fois. Il finit cependant par obtenir que sa chemise valdingue et que l'attaque sur ses boutons de chairs se fasse plus entreprenante. Après morsures et sucions pour le moins enthousiastes, les mains de Kuran appuyèrent sur la tête de son dominant. Ce dernier comprit le message, malgré cela, il poursuivit sa torture méthodique, effleurant de ses lèvres, les abdos et muscles du torse fin qu'il avait à sa merci.

L'autre appréciait, le faisant largement entendre, mais bon sang, son problème au sud réclamait de l'attention. « Dépêche-toi, Zéro. J'en peux plus. » supplia Kaname. Il le sentit sourire sur son ventre, et enfin, il le vit descendre lentement, encore trop à son goût, sur son corps.

« Impatient, Kuran ? » susurra l'argenté.

« Y en a un autre qui l'est tout autant. Je te rappelle que ça frotte sur ma jambe, là. » répliqua un peu énervé l'uke. Il ne se bougeait vraiment pas assez vite à son goût, s'il continuait il allait remédier lui-même à son problème.

Par bonheur, il n'eut pas à appliquer sa pensée. Après avoir frôlé le nombril, Zéro arriva enfin au pénis dressé fièrement. Sans plus attendre, il s'en empara d'une main et fit aller sa main. Un peu plus tard, il engloba la hampe d'un coup et mena la beauté brune au bord de l'extase. Les sensations qu'ils ressentent tous les deux étaient au-delà de leurs espérances. Ils avaient beau être excités et pressés d'assouvir leurs pulsions, ils voyaient dans les yeux de l'autre tout ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis longtemps. L'amour tout simplement, sans que l'autre ne le juge d'office de par sa réputation.

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, baissant leurs barrières de défenses, pour qu'ils se voient réellement comme ils étaient en réalité. Fragiles, blesser par la vie et cherchant juste du réconfort avec quelqu'un qui avait connu les mêmes affres. Enfin, le reste de leurs vêtements se retrouva au sol et ils s'enlacèrent amoureusement avant que Kuran n'attrape le lubrifiant dans sa commode. Il en mit avec application sur le sexe de son amant. Ensuite, il se rallongea sur le lit. Il écarta un peu ses jambes et enduisit son antre sous les yeux gourmands de son beau mannequin.

Après s'être habitué à trois doigts, Kaname se maintint les jambes, donnant un meilleur accès à son Zéro. Celui-ci commença doucement à le pénétrer, laissant le trou s'habituer à son passage. Kaname gémit de douleur plusieurs fois, Zéro parvint à atténuer le mal en l'embrassant, le détournant de la souffrance. Enfin, le sexe de l'argenté complètement en lui, le brun donna son feu vert et le modèle fit de lents vas-et-viens doux. Le rythme s'accéléra bientôt, les transportant dans un plaisir évident, leur faisant gémir leur nom et lâcher des gémissements sonores. Très vite, Kaname vint sur le ventre de son partenaire, et celui-ci le suivit de près quand la chair se resserra autour de sa hampe.

« Aah ! Putain ! Zéro, c'était génial. »

« Merci, dors maintenant, je suis fatigué. » leurs émotions avaient été fortes. Lisant entre les lignes, Kuran comprit qu'un « je t'aime » était dissimulé dans l'injonction. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Un peu plus tard, Ichijo et Shiki passèrent chez leur ami. Ils ne furent pas étonnés de le voir sous la couette avec Kiryu.

« Dis. Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ? » demanda le blond.

« Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, maintenant, on n'aura plus à les voir se tourner autour sans qu'ils ne fassent rien. » lui rétorqua son petit-ami en récupérant son téléphone.

« C'est quand même fou. Une si petite chose a résolu un problème qui durait depuis des mois. Je suis assez fier de nous pour avoir pensé à ça. » sourit Takuma.

« Allez. On les laisse. Viens. » déclara Shiki.

« Mm. Encore heureux que j'avais un double de ses clés. Sinon, ils auraient sans doute oublié de nous rendre ton portable. »

« T'es son meilleur ami ! Encore heureux que t'as ses clés, sinon il serait aussi asocial que son copain. »

Les deux garçons sortirent donc de l'appartement, y laissant deux amants bien heureux de s'être trouvé.

Des reviews, please ? (Yeux de chat botté mimi et larmoyants)


End file.
